familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
But I'm Yours
Track 11 from Family Guy: Live in Vegas as performed by Peter and Lois Griffin It is set to the tune of "But Yours" from the musical, Take Me Along. Lyrics Lois: ...Well I think you are the sweetest man in the whole world. Peter: Well this guy ain't going anywhere Lois. Hey let me tell you something. ♪I know I haven't always been the perfect spouse.♪ Lois: You do OK. Peter: ♪I drink too much and leave the cans around the house.♪ Lois: Well you do that. Peter:♪ And once I cleaned up Stewie's doody with your blouse.♪ Lois: What?! Peter: ♪I may be thoughtless.♪ Lois: No you're not. Peter: ♪I may be sloppy♪ Lois: Well, a little Peter: ♪I may be stupid.♪ Lois: Well, a lot. Peter: ♪But I'm yours♪ Lois: ♪You're figure isn't always what it ought to be.♪ Peter: Eh, I gotta lose five pounds. Lois: ♪But rollie-pollie belly's never bothered me.♪ Peter: Thank you. Lois: ♪Or that you scream for hours when you hurt your knee.♪ Peter: (Breathes in) Ahh(breathes out). {Just like he did when he fell after finding the pawtucket scroll}. Peter: ♪I may be chubby.♪ Lois; Well, 296. Peter: ♪I may be lazy.♪ Lois: sorry, 298. Peter: ♪I may be clumsy♪ Lois: Only often Peter; ♪But I'm yours♪ Lois: ♪What if one day a rapist attacked me?♪ Peter: ♪i would use him to mop up the street.♪ Lois: ♪You would?♪ Peter: ♪You bet. I got a left hook.♪ Lois: ♪What if he was big?♪ Peter: ♪I got a right hook♪ Lois: ♪What if he was a woman?♪ Peter: ♪I got a camera, freaking sweet.♪ Peter/Lois: ♪♪I/You may be brainless.♪♪ Peter/Lois: ♪♪I/You may be witless.♪♪ Peter: ♪I may be Irish.♪ Peter: ♪But I'm yours.♪ Lois: ♪And would you wash the dishes if I asked you to?♪ ♪That kind of thing is every woman's dream come true.♪ Peter: ♪I'll do 'em when this very special Coach is through.♪ Lois: Will you empty the trash? Peter: ♪I got a backache.♪ Lois: Will you fix the toilet? Peter: ♪I got a headache.♪ Lois: Will you vacuum the den? Peter: ♪I got a penis♪ Lois: You're a sexist. Peter: ♪But I'm yours.♪ Lois: ♪They say a man should treat his lady like a prize.♪ ♪A goddess Greek to worship with adoring eyes.♪ Peter: ♪But I won't do that Greeky thing of humpin' guys.♪ Peter: ♪I may be phobic♪ ♪I may be stinky♪ ♪I may be farting♪ {farts} ♪But I'm yours.♪ Lois: ♪Would you brave any hurdle to save me?♪ Peter: ♪I would slay any foes by the scores.♪ Lois: Lions? Peter: ♪I got a shotgun.♪ Lois: Tigers? Peter: ♪I got a blowtorch.♪ Lois: The Christian right? Peter: ♪I got a porno.♪ Lois: That'll do it. Peter: ♪'Cause I'm yours.♪ Peter/Lois: ♪♪I/You may be dopey.♪♪ Peter/Lois: ♪♪I/You may be messy.♪♪ Peter/Lois: ♪♪I may be Peter.♪♪ Peter/Lois: ♪And I'm yours.♪ {Applause} Brian: Hey, you smell something? Stewie: Oh, dear. Brian: What? Stewie: Oh, dear. Brian: What's the matter? Stewie: Oh you're not going to like this. Brian: What? Stewie: I just made a doody. Brian: Oh, God. Stewie: I'm sorry, it just slipped out unannounced. Brian: What do you mean "unannounced"? Stewie: Well, normally the doody schedules an exit interview before it departs, but this one seems to have no regard for protocol. Brian: Do you need a change? Stewie: No no, it's alright. Op, there's another one. Brian: Christ, let's hurry up and get to the next number. Here's a favorite of mine by the great Antonio Carlos Jobim. Category:Family Guy Live in Las Vegas Category:Musical Numbers